


狼人游戏 第一夜

by Unik_Mysa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unik_Mysa/pseuds/Unik_Mysa
Summary: ①注：信天游：信天游是流传在中国西北广大地区的一种民歌形式。这是一部用老镢镌刻在西北黄土高原上的传世巨著，这是黄坡黄水之间的一朵奇葩。其歌词是以七字格二二三式为基本句格式的上下句变文体，以浪漫主义的比兴手法见长。它便是陕北民歌。在陕北它叫“信天游”，又称“顺天游”“小曲子”， 在山西被称为“山曲”，在内蒙古则被叫作“爬山调”。（来自百度百科）大家可以去看DREAM SKETCH Page-3 ，13分钟开始，乐乐顶着白毛巾摇头晃脑地和星星对唱《best friend》的时候，真的很陕北。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 18





	狼人游戏 第一夜

01  
带着行李跳下来，黄仁俊冲着让他搭车的卡车司机摆摆手，发动机的轰鸣声渐远，只留下一路尾气，黄仁俊这才停下摆臂运动，望向面前这幢小二层的建筑，终于到了他老爹盖在森林里的房子。从门口的地毯下面摸出留给他的钥匙，打开门，第一次踏进这个他老爹独自生活了近8年的房子。果然是地广人稀的美利坚，房子也太特么大了，人生20载，终于从百年的老宅子搬进了洋气的大别墅，而且是一个人住，倍儿爽。  
找了间还算干净的房间当卧室，收拾得差不多，他开着黄老爹留给他的大皮卡，出发去10公里外的超市采买生活用品，然后顺路到邻居家告诉李叔一声自己提前到了。  
黄仁俊拿着从国内给李叔带的软中华和黄鹤楼敲开了在同一片森林的同一侧但距自己家2公里外的另一幢别墅的门。来开门的是一位头发花白的老人，他差点没认出来这竟然是是比自己老爹还要小几岁的李叔，看起来都能喊爷爷了，几个月没见，怎么老了这么多？  
李叔看着他，一下红了眼眶，黄仁俊连忙问发生了什么。原来是李叔唯一的儿子李帝努在几个月前一次野外活动中下落不明，至今都杳无音讯。倒也不能算杳无音讯，这片森林后面的悬崖下面发现了属于李帝努的大量血迹，照这个出血量，真是凶多吉少，警局递交了宣告死亡的申请，但毕竟没见尸体，李叔抱着一丝希望，四处张贴寻人启事。  
看着桌上相框里的男人，刀刻般的眉眼，宛若从大都会博物馆出走的雕塑，黄仁俊打心底里感到惋惜，这个长相可太对自己胃口了。他走的时候拿走一沓寻人启事的贴纸，说开学以后帮李叔在学校里问问。  
回家之后黄仁俊给远在西海岸度假的老爹打了个电话，告知自己已经安顿下来了，顺便说了李叔儿子的事，黄老爹也一阵唏嘘，连说了三遍可惜了。

半夜还开个小灯在网上冲浪的黄仁俊确认自己听到了什么不同寻常的声音，被子一翻就往一楼跑，他要好好看看这是个什么东西。一打开灯黄仁俊就傻了，落地窗外是一只近一人高的狼，正对着他露着尖牙，前身微微下压，后肢肌肉紧绷蓄力，像是随时准备扑上来撕碎他。黄仁俊啪地关上了灯，这悬殊的体型差让黄仁俊本能的恐惧，这时候比好奇心更要紧的是小命。哆哆嗦嗦地往楼梯上移，黄仁俊还能透过落地窗看到外面那双幽幽发光的绿色眸子，“靠，这是个什么玩意儿？怎么能有这么大！”黄仁俊一边内心疯狂腹诽，一边考虑着他爸这块玻璃到底能不能顶住外面这个怪物的攻击。  
在他屏息凝神在脑袋里把如来佛玉皇大帝观音菩萨善财童子拜了个遍，又骤然想起，在美利坚大地上，耶稣基督才是管事的，于是又开始闭眼默念“God bless me”果然，外面野兽粗重的呼吸声和威胁性的低吼消失了。  
黄仁俊一屁股瘫坐在楼梯上，小命去了半条。  
门口突然传来响动，黄仁俊朝声源处望去，一个近1.9米的身影出现在他家房门口，黄仁俊打开手机的手电筒就往门口照，下一个瞬间一张脸出现在了距离手电筒不到半米的地方，经典的一声国骂在黄仁俊扔掉手机的瞬间从他嘴里飚出“卧槽”，还没冲出嗓子的尖叫被一只有力的大手按死在了嗓子眼，他被人掐住了脖子。  
黄仁俊拼劲全力凭着感觉给了歹徒一脚，一声闷哼，脖子上的力道一松，黄仁俊知道踹对了地方，抓起手边的东西就往歹徒身上招呼“我艹你妈！敢闯进老子家里杀人！我跟你拼了！”  
一阵乱斗后，黄仁俊又被歹徒制服了。这也不意外，就他那三脚猫的功夫，连他老家的猫都打不过，每次都被挠得满胳膊血印，怎么能斗得过满身肌肉的暴徒呢。黄仁俊想着，我这怎么说也拼死抗争到了最后一秒，不给我们老黄家丢人，于是闭上眼睛一脸壮烈地等死。  
没有等来想象中的窒息感，充满ABC味的中文在他脑袋顶响起“你说这是你家？”  
黄仁俊都要被这个擅闯民宅的暴徒气笑了，合着您大半夜闯进我家跟我一番殊死搏斗就是为查查我户口，黄仁俊简直想一口唾沫淹死他，他呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，“不是我家还是你家啊？”  
暴徒安静了一会儿，换了种问法“你叫什么名字？”  
黄仁俊最受不了这种磨磨唧唧的，要杀还不痛快点，非要问问他叫什么名字，怎么的，怕杀错人啊？但他不敢说出来，只能在脑袋里污言秽语砸向中国话说不利索的暴徒。  
脖子又被掐住了，男人又问了一遍“你叫什么名字？”  
Cnm，掐着我脖子让我怎么说话，但黄仁俊还是尽力从嗓子眼里挤出三个字 “黄…仁…俊”脖子上的力道骤然消失，黄仁俊喉头涌上一股甜血，他大口喘着气，就像破烂的风箱呼呼响。  
暴徒往后退了两步，头也不回地往门口走去，他速度极快，10多米的距离，只是一瞬便到了门口，黄仁俊连滚带爬奔向门口，夜色中只模模糊糊看到一只奔向森林深处的巨狼。  
黄仁俊喃喃“这他妈，是个狼人啊。”  
一整晚黄仁俊都在做噩梦，他梦见那张修罗一般出现在手电筒前的脸是李帝努，当他第三次满身冷汗的从梦中惊醒时，他决定不睡了，搬起电脑打开隐藏文件夹开始播放毛片，情欲——消除恐惧的利器。当他喘息着跟视频中全裸纠缠的两个男人一起释放后，抽出床头的纸巾清理了一下犯罪现场，才后知后觉地想起来释放的时候他脑子里全是李帝努那张又冷又欲的脸。“啧”黄仁俊笑自己色欲熏心，胆儿真肥，一个死人也敢随意肖想。

  
02  
进入深秋气温骤降，黄仁俊自己做了点腊肉，挂在与小别墅相距不远的一间整天通风的小木屋里。他摆着手指头算日子，还有5天就差不多了，盘算着留五条自己吃，给李叔送五条。  
黄仁俊推开木门，屋里的景象宛如案发现场，挂着要给李叔送的没抹辣椒的腊肉的木杆已经断了，5条腊肉剩了2条，不翼而飞的三块肉甚至连绳子都没剩下。黄仁俊脑海里瞬间浮现那双黑夜里幽幽发光的三白眼，但又很快排除了它的嫌疑，这头狼已经1个多月没出现过了，而且以它的体型，也进不了过分狭小的小木屋。  
只要不是那只怪物，黄仁俊就没在怕的，咬牙切齿一定要抓到这个可恶的偷肉贼。  
连续埋伏3个晚上之后，终于让他抓到了凶手――一只正常体型的灰狼。只见它灵巧地撬开小木屋的搭扣，头顶着门缝钻了进去，再出来的时候，嘴里分明叼着一块腊肉！  
就是现在！一块石头在弹弓撑满的皮筋推力下朝着灰狼高速飞去，紧接着是第二块，第三块，灰狼屁股上，背上，脑袋上各挨了一下，它呜咽一声夹着尾巴往丛林深处跑去。  
从那以后，肉倒是没少了，不过家门口时不时出现的死兔子，野猪腿倒是让黄仁俊摸不着头脑，一开始黄仁俊没搭理，但家门口的生肉在一夜之后总会出现在小木屋里，黄仁俊尝试着把它们做成腊肉挂起来，小半个月后果不其然消失了。黄仁俊都气笑了，这个小狼崽子怕不是成精了。  
直到有一天黄仁俊打开房门，门口卧着一只瑟瑟发抖的北美洲短毛猫，小猫爪刚一迈出去，就听到后面森林里呼噜噜的兽吟，小猫喵呜一声又把爪子收了回来，继续在寒风里瑟瑟发抖。  
黄仁俊和小猫大眼瞪大眼半天，最后还是认命地抱起小猫进屋了，万幸是断了奶的猫，黄仁俊随便找点牛肉给小猫充充饥，又用不穿的旧衣服给它堆了个窝，先凑凑合合地养着吧，等猫妈妈找来再把孩子还给人家。  
这个狼崽子还真把自己当保姆了，给它加工肉就算了，还得给它养宠物？  
当晚叼着腊肉的狼从小木屋出来的时候猝不及防地前爪被一块小石头打中，往后退一步，另一块石头打在方才前爪站过的地面上，再退一步，又一块石头打在前爪前方，再退一步，又是前爪前方。灰狼被逼得屁股已经顶上了木屋的橡木板，再一缩直接坐卧下来，嘴里哀切地呜呜叫着。  
黄仁俊看着垂头丧气靠着屋墙的狼，生出了一种趁着父母不在欺负人家小孩的错觉。不过很快他就知道自己想错了，因为这根本不是错觉。他看着从密林中跳出来的那匹银灰色的巨狼，挡在自己和灰狼中间，完完全全把灰狼挡了个严实，呦，老朋友啊。事已至此，他也只好手持弹弓，强装镇定地和巨狼对峙。  
巨狼绿色的眸子盯着自己看了良久，不过黄仁俊竟然没有感觉到那晚的杀气，那也不能掉以轻心。巨狼甩了甩头，转过去用鼻子去拱缩在木屋边上的灰狼，灰狼还在委屈巴巴的嘤呜，卧在地上没起来，巨狼拱着它在地上搓行了2、3米，一张嘴把它叼了起来，往林中走去。  
黄仁俊站在2楼的阳台“喂！”巨狼掉过头看他，黄仁俊继续喊“真不是我欺负它，狼跟人走这么近不好，容易被杀掉。”巨狼深深地看他一眼，掉头跑了。

日子就这么一天天的过，灰狼和巨狼再也没来过他的林中小屋。被灰狼丢在黄仁俊家的猫却在黄仁俊不怎么走心的喂养下茁壮成长，黄仁俊今天就是在它千斤爪下睁开的眼睛，觉得自己总有一天会被这只猫踩死在梦里。  
换好衣服开上皮卡车去超市采购，这次要买的东西会多一点，因为3天后他的表弟钟辰乐要来找他玩，小少爷还在长身体，总得吃的营养均衡。  
一个弯道过去，突然传来一声爆响，黄仁俊一脚刹车踩到底，整个车甩出路面，黄仁俊跟着车一起滚了不知几圈，失去了意识。  
再醒来的时候他躺在自己的床上，头痛欲裂，动了动身子，胸口也痛。捂着脑袋坐起来的时候摸到自己额前裹着纱布，这才意识到翻车的事故并非一场梦。  
房门被一颗毛绒绒的脑袋顶开，黄仁俊尖叫一声抓起手边的东西就往门口丢，灰狼灵活的躲开冲他飞过来的枕头和小台灯，朝黄仁俊跑去，却被一声掩藏在黄仁俊高亢尖叫声中的低沉轻唤“Jisung”硬生生逼停了动作，顺着惯性滑到了黄仁俊的床前，“duang”地撞在床架上。  
Jisung晕头转向地在床前卧下来，黄仁俊看着眼前的猛兽，大气都不敢出，又听见房门的动静，余光瞥向房门，看清来人时，白眼一翻，又晕了过去。

光裸着上身的高大男人看向卧在床边的灰狼“你看，你把他吓死了。”  
灰狼倏地起身，用头蹭着黄仁俊搭在床边的手，没有反应，又上嘴去舔，还是没有反应，灰狼扒在床沿，伸长脖子去舔黄仁俊的下巴，床上的人一动不动。灰狼“呜呜”地尖声叫着，急切的去拱黄仁俊的身体，又折返回来拱着门口高大的男人往床边走。一共不到4米的距离，灰狼折返跑了无数次。  
男人终于玩儿够了，俯下身拍拍灰狼的脑袋“好了逗你玩的，他没事，只是受到了惊吓，就像躲在厕所里不肯出来的那只猫一样。”  
灰狼愣了一阵，在男人的笑声中用脑袋重重撞了男人的大腿一下，垂着脑袋走出了房间，下楼去了，过了一会儿，从卧室的窗户上可以影影绰绰看到灰狼在森林里高速奔跑追赶着一只鹿的身影。

  
03  
黄仁俊从楼梯上走下来的时候整个人的气势完全不同了，完全看不出刚刚被吓晕在床上的人是他。他站定在瘫坐在他家大沙发上似笑非笑地把他家猫崽子吓得汗毛直立的男人面前问他“你到底是人是鬼？”  
男人似笑非笑的目光从猫身上转移到黄仁俊身上，开口“你觉得呢？”熟悉的ABC口音。  
黄仁俊眼睛一闭“什么天王老子耶稣基督死神判官，管他是人是鬼反正老子看上了，除了老子谁都不能收”，恶向胆边生嘴皮子一掀“这得验验”，按着男人就朝他殷红的嘴唇咬上去。  
手掌下的皮肤滚烫，咬到的唇也实实在在，滋味不错，是他喜欢的味道。黄仁俊刚准备探舌头进去好好品尝一下，却被男人带着不容置喙的力道按着肩膀推了起来。男人舔舔下唇，撩起眼皮看向黄仁俊砸吧砸吧的嘴，又继续向上盯住他染上情欲的眸，薄唇轻启“验得怎么样？”  
确定是活的，黄仁俊可就不怕了，一条腿跪在沙发上，一手撑在沙发靠背上，直接坐在了男人肌肉紧实的大腿上，另一只手按上男人的腹肌狠狠地摸了一把，“活着为什么不回家，李帝努？”  
“因为我本该是个死人了。”依旧是似笑非笑的表情，红唇一张一合，用最多情的脸说着最薄情的话。  
“死的时候变狼人的？”  
李帝努挑挑眉“什么时候知道我是狼人的？”  
黄仁俊眯着眼睛，笑的活像一只狐狸“现在。”  
李帝努也笑眯眯“凡是知道这个秘密的人，都被我撕成碎片喂Jisung了。”  
黄仁俊抓的一手好重点“Jisung是那只灰狼？”  
黄叔的这个儿子是在有趣得紧。李帝努决定放他一马，他点点头回答了黄仁俊的问题。  
“他也是狼人吗？”  
“现在还不能算。”  
黄仁俊张嘴还准备问什么，被李帝努一根指头抵住了唇“嘘，知道的太多会被杀掉的。”  
这个男人太带劲了，黄仁俊心里一万只尖叫鸡同时发声。他缠上了李帝努的手，轻吻了一下自己送上门来的手指，开口“最后一个问题，今天是几号？”  
“20号。”  
“卧槽，我今天要去机场接我表弟！”  
黄仁俊开着车往机场猛奔的时候，脑袋里都是惋惜，自己怎么没早醒几天，完美错过了帅哥修车图，他在脑海里描摹着李帝努背心下隐约可见的盘虬肌肉，修长的手握着钳子和扳手，躺在躺板上在车底进进出出，额上流下的汗全是荷尔蒙的味道，想想就腿软。  
李帝努看他一脸春色就知道他指不定又神游到哪座山头打野炮了，认真地好奇起来黄仁俊的胆子到底有多肥：来这里的第一夜被他当成鸠占鹊巢的入侵者掐住脖子以后还要和他对打，给jisung教训的时候拿着弹弓肉眼可见地强装镇定和狼形的他对峙，上午醒来以后不管他是人是鬼冲上来就要吃他豆腐，三天前刚出完车祸现在开车居然还能满脑子黄色废料的走神。  
李帝努可不想跟他一起死，于是他装模作样的清清嗓子，让黄仁俊回神。黄仁俊以为他当狼当惯了，不习惯当人开车100迈的生活，于是问他“要不你把衣服脱在车上，变狼下去跑吧，我们机场见？”  
李帝努看他眼神直往自己的下三路瞟，大概知道刚刚他又在肖想自己了。他靠在车窗上，仔仔细细打量着黄仁俊“喜欢我？”  
黄仁俊一脸坦然“嗯啊。”  
“有多喜欢？”  
“从你爸那知道你‘下落不明’之后，我还托我远在东北老家的老姑奶奶问问黄大仙你还活着吗。”  
“黄大仙怎么说？”  
“黄大仙浑身抖得跟筛糠似的一句话没说下了我老姑奶奶的身就跑了，我老姑奶奶警告我千万别管这件事。我当时以为你被谋杀了呢，杀手是个变态，谁查杀谁的那种。”  
李帝努眯眯眼“看来黄大仙也不灵嘛。”  
“屁，黄大仙估计看到你变成狼了，活了百八十年了第一次见着这么大的狼，没吓晕过去还知道跑就不错了，老胳膊老腿的，人家容易吗。”  
李帝努笑出了声，低沉的笑声持续刺激着黄仁俊的耳膜，黄仁俊又被撩的心猿意马了。  
终于平安开到了机场，黄仁俊下去接钟辰乐，李帝努在车里等。要问李帝努为什么不跟着一起下去呢，一是因为他看到机场外的石柱上贴着印有他照片的寻人启事，二是他现在挂着空档呢，虽然当狼的时间不短了，但是当人的时间更长，他的廉耻观还不太允许他在如此公众的场合挂空挡遛鸟。他这次出来的主要目的是采买一些日常生活用品，比如，内裤。  
  
04  
钟辰乐坐在后座上，指着副驾驶的雕刻美男问黄仁俊“你男朋友？”  
黄仁俊大言不惭“嗯。”  
李帝努要笑不笑的看着黄仁俊，明明没什么实质动作，黄仁俊却感觉自己又被那股熟悉的杀意包围了，求生欲突然上线“现在还不是”，然后又突然掉线“不过这是迟早的事。”  
钟辰乐看他俩氛围微妙，高分贝的笑声从嗓子里溢出，“有意思。”笑够了的钟辰乐如是评价。  
李帝努拿内裤的时候，黄仁俊凑上去一定要看看他多少号。他被李帝努试穿自己内裤后一句“有点小”打击到了身为男人的自尊，男人怎么能说小呢，多少身下人在意乱情迷时候哭喊着“太大了，太深了”让他慢一点。  
看到李帝努手中明显比他大两个号的内裤，他忧愁地闭上了嘴，但很快又乐观了起来：下面的比上面的屌大的片儿自己也不是没看过。

三人下车的时候，黄仁俊看到了恹恹卧在自家门口的灰狼，灰狼刚撩起眼皮望向这边，黄仁俊就被一个惊雷炸得耳朵快要聋了，“卧槽，狼啊！啊啊啊啊啊哥哥救我！”然后身上一沉，钟辰乐已经抱着他的脖子跳上他的背了。  
看到来人明显高兴起来的灰狼朝着黄仁俊跑过来，两个前爪搭在他身上，对着他的脸一阵猛舔，黄仁俊简直腹背受敌，僵硬地站着接受了一顿狼口水的洗礼，一起接受洗礼的还有趴在他背上没来得及把脸埋在他脖子上的钟辰乐。  
钟辰乐再三确认灰狼不会伤害自己之后愉快地朝灰狼伸出了手，“你好呀jisung，我叫chenle，钟辰乐。”他伸手的模样活像是在家逗金毛“给个爪”。不知道自己已经在钟辰乐心中降级成狗的灰狼看着面前这个笑起来超可爱莫名其妙带有自己味道的奶团子，慎重地伸了一只前爪到钟辰乐摆在自己面前的软乎乎白嫩嫩的手里。  
钟辰乐最近发现李帝努真是个宝藏男孩。住在这么个与世隔绝的森林小屋里，钟辰乐唯一能想到的活动就是在家缩着撸猫。但自从李帝努从林子里运回了一堆木材，每天在别墅和木屋前的空地上各种捯饬，两天做了个小木凳出来，钟辰乐也来了兴趣，把猫一扔跟在李帝努屁股后面要学点实用技术，比如李帝努现在正在做的长凳。  
两个假“白人”蹲在木屋前面一人手里一把刷子在给木材上漆，因为运动出汗，两人身上都没有穿太多，黄仁俊倚在二楼的阳台上贪恋地看着李帝努半袖下肌肉遒劲的手臂，眼神如有实质，蛇一般死死缠在金发男人姣好的肉体上，一点眼神都没分给男人旁边的亲表弟。狼族对危险都有敏锐的嗅觉，李帝努感受到楼上炽热的目光，抬起头对上黄仁俊下流的眼神，嘴角一咧，挑衅一般冲黄仁俊扬了扬下巴，把半袖也脱了，只剩一个灰色的二股筋，流畅又有起有伏的肌肉线条彻底暴露在黄仁俊的视野里。黄仁俊“哼”了一声，转头回屋了。  
李帝努看到了黄仁俊转身前的口型“冻死你”，他低头一笑，狼的体温本就高，就算是冰天雪地把上衣全脱了也不冷。他算是发现了，黄仁俊这人喜欢撩骚，你要是不理他他能在你面前骚断腿，但你要是比他还骚，他就没辙了。每次黄仁俊吃瘪的表情都特别生动，像心里没底但龇着牙假模假式威胁人的猫儿，跟远远守着钟辰乐一脸警惕盯着他怕他欺负它“儿子”的建国有过之而无不及，想到这里他又开始第无数次嫌弃黄仁俊给猫起的这名字，他完全理解不了为什么要给猫起名叫建国，就像他理解不了钟辰乐知道猫叫建国之后和黄仁俊对视一眼仰天大笑一样。有什么可笑的，李帝努撇撇嘴，你把人家当笑话，人家拿你当儿子。  
脖子后面有布料的摩擦感，然后布料转移到了胸前，李帝努低头一看，一双纤细的手正拿着毛巾在自己的胸前借着擦汗占便宜呢。  
黄人俊半蹲着整个人贴在李帝努后背，一双手吃够豆腐了，才从他的背心里抽出来，拿毛巾好好给他擦脸上的汗，“你怎么什么都会啊？”听起来像是好话，但说话的语气阴阳怪气，李帝努没理他，带着背上的重量站起来，黄仁俊一下离地，手脚紧紧缠上李帝努的身体，还在李帝努耳边撩骚“你还有什么不会啊？”  
李帝努反手去掐他腰把他从自己身上扯下来“不会睡你。”  
黄仁俊“啧”一声，也没生气，以黄仁俊抓重点的本事，他想的是李帝努真有自知之明，碰上自己，他李帝努只能当下面那个。眼睛一瞥，看到钟辰乐把刚刚自己担在他脑袋上的白毛巾在脑门前打了个结，哼哧哼哧干活的模样，活像个羊倌，一下戳中了黄仁俊的笑点，他冲钟辰乐喊“辰乐，来首《信天游》！”①  
钟辰乐也没扭捏，拿出气势开嗓就唱“大雁听过我的歌，小河亲过我的脸，山丹丹花开花又落，一边又一遍”黄仁俊笑的花枝乱颤，泄了力气，终于从李帝努背上滑下来了。  
那边钟辰乐瘾还没过完，扯着嗓子还在继续“大地留下我的梦，信天游带走我的情，天上星星一点点”黄仁俊顺顺气终于赶上最后一句，也放开嗓子“思念到永远~”  
大概谁也没想到远在太平洋另一边的美利坚大地上，飘扬着颇具中国特色的陕北民歌。李帝努抱着手臂看面前唱着他完全不熟悉的调调的两个人，没有办法融入，但意外觉得挺亲切，这是他从未触及的乡音。  
Jisung跑到黄仁俊的林中小屋的时候，钟辰乐和黄仁俊正在忘情演唱《山丹丹开花红艳艳》。夕阳落山，正是jisung和钟辰乐开始森林游戏的时间。  
两个中国铁肺在吼“山丹丹的那个开花呦~”  
Jisung也跟着一仰头“嗷呜~”，这一嗓子喊得，不断有狼嗥从远处传来，森林里此起彼伏的嗥叫把黄仁俊和钟辰乐镇住了，两人对视一眼，都从对方的眼中看到了对大自然造物的震撼，钟辰乐也仰着头“嗷呜~”然后黄仁俊紧随其后。  
身子里的血液在奔腾，野性的召唤无法阻挡，一头银白色的巨狼出现在黄仁俊身旁——李帝努变身了，他抖了抖身上的毛，向着东方发出震颤森林的嗥叫，枝头落下一片禽鸟振翅的扑棱声。  
在这片林子里，天地间一切生物都像jisung一样在李帝努出声之后都展现出对他的臣服，甚至钟辰乐都被面前突然出现的银白色巨狼惊掉了下巴，定在那里看着他出神。但偏偏万事有个例外，黄人俊就是这么个游离三界外不在五行中的例外，他对着突然狼变的李帝努暴跳如雷“我靠你又不脱衣服就变身！内裤又报废了，还有我爸的二股筋和大裤衩！赔钱！”

  
05  
多亏了21世纪多样的文学和影视艺术，这一代的孩子对任何新鲜事物都能三秒接受，但黄仁俊觉得钟辰乐没有打破砂锅问到底完全只是他对巨狼本能的恐惧了占上风。  
钟辰乐惊讶了一会儿，满脸兴奋地走过去跟李帝努商量“太帅了吧！哥，我能摸摸你吗，不摸头，就摸摸背。”李帝努倒是对钟辰乐展现出了无与伦比的耐心，走上前，把身体靠到钟辰乐抬起的手上。钟辰乐刚抚了两下就感觉衣摆被人拽住了，一回头，发现是jisung咬着他衣服的下摆摇头晃脑地往后揪。  
钟辰乐自觉今晚确实冷落了他的新朋友jisung，于是顺着jisung拽他衣服的力道跟着jisung走了。  
进入森林之后jisung就放开钟辰乐自己在前面领路，钟辰乐跟在后面“jisung你是不是长得太快了点，我怎么觉得你比咱俩第一次见面大了不少呢？”说着又快走两步跟jisung并排，比着jisung的脑袋往自己身上划，“你现在都到我腰了诶！”辰乐为自己的发现震惊不已，兴奋地去揉jisung的脑袋，但jisung今天一反常态地没给钟辰乐呼噜毛的机会，头一偏躲开了钟辰乐的手。钟辰乐看着自己落空的手，察觉他的狼朋友今天有些别扭，他想关心一下jisung，但苦于jisung不会说话，钟辰乐单方面努力了半天还是以失败告终，不过幸好jisung还愿意带他探索森林。  
Jisung卧下来之后，辰乐也跟着一起匍匐，他的眼睛在夜里不如jisung亮，只能隐隐约约地看着前方似乎是有什么风吹草动，jisung如离弦的箭一般射了出去，辰乐瞪大眼睛想跟上jisung的动线，可没几秒jisung就跑出了他的视野，于是他只能撑着肘子等jisung回来，今天会是小野兔还是土拨鼠呢，辰乐在脑袋里期待着今天还能见识什么奇奇怪怪的可爱生物，却不想jisung拖着一只断了脖子的鹿回来，这显然不是给他玩的，jisung用尖牙利爪破开鹿脆弱柔软的肚皮，撕扯出内脏当着他的面囫囵吞下，又开始啃咬带着血的肉和骨头。  
钟辰乐看着面前饱餐的灰狼，今天第二次沉浸在大自然造物带给他的震撼中。他从未如此近距离地感受过野狼捕猎茹毛饮血的画面，就算是在《动物世界》的镜头下也没有如此完整的从一头完整的鹿到皮开肉绽再到嶙峋白骨的过程，他的心头骤然一震，一种五体投地的拜服感油然而生。  
钟辰乐几乎带着敬畏注视着Jisung把一只鹿啃得只剩个鹿腿，然后跟着他把鹿腿拖回了黄仁俊的门口。路上Jisung一直没理他，只是自顾自地在前面走着，钟辰乐忧愁地看着今天一直在闹别扭的jisung，又因为语言不通无法交流，突然想起家里还有个通狼语的李帝努，脚步逐渐欢快了起来。  
钟辰乐站在门口拽着从native speaker那里现学来的英文“Jeno Lee，chop-chop，I need you！”（李帝努快点！江湖救急！）  
“what’s up，David chung？” （怎么了，钟辰乐？）李帝努从黄仁俊卧室的窗户上探出头来。  
钟辰乐朝他往下挥手。  
单手撑身，李帝努直接从窗户上跳下来，伴随着钟辰乐的惊呼稳稳落地。下午已经在钟辰乐面前变过身了，他也就无需再装成普通人类上下楼梯，可以选用这种更为便捷的下楼方式。  
钟辰乐再一次对着李帝努发出赞叹“太帅了哥！”然后迅速拐回正题“你能帮我和jisung翻译一下吗？”  
李帝努点点头。  
钟辰乐扒拉着他的胳膊“那你帮我问问jisung他今天为什么不理我！我没招他没惹他，他就不理我了，不给我摸，也不给我抓小兔子和土拨鼠，只管自己吃！”  
李帝努歪着脑袋盯着jisung，jisung垂下头不看他，随着李帝努笑意的扩大，jisung开始变得焦躁，匍匐冲着钟辰乐的方向低吼，又把头埋在两个前爪里，开始摇头晃脑。  
钟辰乐抓着李帝努的胳膊兀自着急“哥你翻译一下啊！”  
不等李帝努开口，jisung已经从前爪中抬起了头，朝着钟辰乐一个猛扑，把钟辰乐扑倒在地，借着自身的重量压着钟辰乐，在钟辰乐的Gucci卫衣上把嘴上的血和油蹭干净开始用粗粝的舌头给钟辰乐洗脸。辰乐躺在地上用力揉着jisung偏硬的狼毛，海豚笑从jisung硕大的狼脑袋下面不断发射升空。  
李帝努看着面前滚成一团的一人一狼，眼睛眯成两弯新月，笑得意味深长，自觉地移开了步子，钟辰乐的声音从身后传出“哥别走啊，你还没给我翻译呢！”  
李帝努头也不回“等jisung自己跟你说吧。”  
钟辰乐用力固定住狼头“靠！你会说话啊？那我跟你讲英文还是讲中文？”  
Jisung在钟辰乐充满希冀的眼神中张开了嘴“嗷呜~”

受骗的不止钟辰乐，黄仁俊看着走进自己房门的李帝努问道“jisung真的会讲话啊？”李帝努眯起眼睛思索了一阵“快了吧。”  
黄仁俊一个抱枕飞到李帝努身上“骗子”  
李帝努接住抱枕，笑眯眯地坐在黄仁俊的懒人沙发上，修长的双腿交叠在一起“我的提议你考虑的怎么样？”  
“什么？”  
“借我一部分钱，按照我说的方式运作，我按商业银行的年率给你。”  
“万一赔了呢？你带着你儿子去大森林里无忧无虑地过日子去了，我的钱也拿不回来了。我又不能找法院，你在法律上已经算是个死人了，到时候闹到你爸那里去，你说我和你爸说李帝努没死，只是变成狼了，还坑了我一笔钱跑路了，你爸信还是不信？”  
李帝努表情和姿势没什么变化，但浑身上下散发出淡淡的血腥味“第一，我已经解释过很多遍了，jisung不是我儿子；第二，你最好不要拿我爸威胁我，如果我想要你的钱和你的身份，我有一百种方法可以让你和钟辰乐死得悄无声息，但出于人道，我实在不愿这么做。”  
黄仁俊一声轻哼，不以为意地李帝努的底线上跳踢踏舞“让我和钟辰乐死得悄无声息？你信不信钟辰乐他爸会倾尽所有在美国的土地上掘地三尺也活要见人死要见尸。”  
血腥气唰地散了，李帝努微微一笑“尸体会给他的，在我用够你们身份的时候，选个良辰吉日抛在深山野林里，有没有全尸看造化吧，野兽无情。但我更希望能用平和的方式达到双赢的效果。”他骨节分明的手指，放在膝盖上点了两下，补充道“毕竟我也不愿看到黄叔和我爸一样一夜白头。”  
黄仁俊的脸色终于变了，小脸煞白，双唇也失去了血色，但还是尽力保持着松弛的姿势坐在床上“我以为的友好商谈可不是李先生这样明晃晃的威胁。”  
李帝努洗耳恭听“黄仁俊先生以为的友好商谈是什么？”  
黄仁俊想说我以为的友好商谈是一晚500美金，你想借多少钱就给我睡多久，500美金不行的话1000美金也可以商量。但现在显然不能把气氛聊得这么僵了，再激怒面前这个修罗，黄老爹可能真的要给他打副棺材了。  
黄仁俊咽了一口唾沫，“你要多少钱？”  
“五万美金。”  
“我现在没有那么多钱。”  
“那就先三万吧。”  
“给你打到哪？”  
“不用给我打，用你的账户投资到我指定的公司，剩下的我来操作。”  
“不是洗钱吧？别过两天辰乐还得去美国警局捞我。”  
“不会，我可是遵纪守法的好公民。”谈判已经结束，李帝努站起身，以胜利者的姿态走向黄仁俊。  
黄仁俊垂着脑袋，宛若一只斗败的公鸡，蔫丧地点点头，答应了割地赔款的不平等条约。  
李帝努在黄仁俊床前站定，微笑着俯下身甚是怜爱地摸摸黄仁俊顺滑的头发“合作愉快，希望黄先生今夜好梦。”  
直到李帝努走出卧室，黄仁俊才松开紧紧攥着的姆明玩偶，棉花在失去压力后迅速回弹，不消一分钟，姆明大人的身体已经恢复肉鼓鼓的状态，除了湿漉漉的几个手指印什么痕迹都没留下，就像刚才的那场谈话，和李帝努这个人一样。但黄仁俊显然不可能允许这种事情发生，他伸手摸进被子里，关掉了刚刚一直在录音的手机，把录音文件保存到了密码箱。  
谁能想到本来想录李帝努割地赔款献身陪睡的录音录下了李帝努敲诈勒索意欲杀人越货的犯罪证据呢。

**Author's Note:**

> ①注：信天游：信天游是流传在中国西北广大地区的一种民歌形式。这是一部用老镢镌刻在西北黄土高原上的传世巨著，这是黄坡黄水之间的一朵奇葩。其歌词是以七字格二二三式为基本句格式的上下句变文体，以浪漫主义的比兴手法见长。它便是陕北民歌。在陕北它叫“信天游”，又称“顺天游”“小曲子”， 在山西被称为“山曲”，在内蒙古则被叫作“爬山调”。（来自百度百科）  
> 大家可以去看DREAM SKETCH Page-3 ，13分钟开始，乐乐顶着白毛巾摇头晃脑地和星星对唱《best friend》的时候，真的很陕北。


End file.
